


The Crawlspace

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Foolishness, Flirting, Fluff, Glob idek what to tag this, Hannibal is a Shithead, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, it's stupid, silliness, will loves him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Will tries to fix a broken pipe in the basement.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	The Crawlspace

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years. No, I'm not really 'back'. I just suddenly got this conversation in my head. It's been a while since I've properly heard them, so I wanted to get it written down. Figured I might as well post it, in case someone else might enjoy this nonsense. <3

It was dark and musty and far too hot. Rocks dug into Will’s back. Sweat rolled down into his eyes. He swore at the wrench, as it slipped _again_.

Hannibal’s voice drifted in from somewhere at Will’s feet. “Would it not be easier if--”

“Probably.”

“...”

Will grunted, shifting for a better angle. The wrench slipped. He swore.

“If I might suggest--”

“If I wanted your help, I’d have asked for it.”

“Of course. I just thought--”

“Hannibal. If you don’t shut up I swear to fucking Christ I will gut you right now.”

“...”

“...”

“If you wanted to flirt, Will, you might have chosen a better location than the basement crawlspace.”

“You’re the one who followed me.”

A hand slid up Will’s pant leg.

“... Seriously? You were just complaining about the location.”

“I’m willing to get filthy for you, Will.”

“For fuck’s sake. Do you want me to fix this or not?”

“... Both?”

“I’m going to kill you. I’m going to kill you with this fucking useless, piece of shit wrench.”

The hand slid higher, fingers tickling a certain spot behind Will’s knee.

“This is not foreplay.”

“Isn’t it?”

“ _Hannibal._ ”

“Will.”

“... I’m coming out.”

“It’s a bit late for that, Will--”

“Of the fucking crawlspace! Jesus!”

Hannibal pulled his hand away and stepped back for Will to shuffle his way out.

Covered in cobwebs and dirt, Will dusted himself off to little effect. He wanted to punch the smug curve right off Hannibal’s lips.

“You’re very attractive, Will.”

“You don’t need to keep going, Hannibal. I’m a sure thing. You win.”

Hannibal smiled. “But you blush so beautifully when I compliment you.”

“You can’t even see me, you idiot.”

Hannibal’s hand slid around Will’s, loosening his hold on the wrench. The wrench dropped to the ground. “I can picture you. Perfectly.” 

“Right.”

“Shall we call someone to fix the pipe?”

“... Yeah. Later.”


End file.
